


Dream Apologist Request Book!

by kq11_225778118



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author is a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kq11_225778118/pseuds/kq11_225778118
Summary: I really want to practice writing- so please, if you want, comment a request!
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	Dream Apologist Request Book!

Hi! Please feel free to request! I'm trying to improve my writing, and this was the best way I could think of- as I find writing fanfiction to be quite fun- I have also added a link to one of my writings as an example of it! I hope you enjoy it- 

EXAMPLE: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670267

Anyway! I'll be doing oneshots for the requests that I find most appealing- I'll try to make them at least over 1000 words. Ships or friendships are okay! As long as the respective creators have already agreed to it beforehand. Any ships with minors are prohibited but friendships are good! 

The updates for this will be kinda slow tho- as I have a lot of schoolwork to do ;;; but I'll still try my best! I hope you guys enjoy this-! or not.


End file.
